


Uncooked Spaghetti and Hulk

by Silver_Foxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek is a nerd, Derek is fineeee, Fluff, Gym, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Stiles is oblivious, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Foxx/pseuds/Silver_Foxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes caught to a particular person sitting in the weight lifting section and they narrowed in confusion.... That person kinda resembled someone.... But who? </p><p>He squinted and then turned around and... Holy hale! Correction: Derek hale. </p><p>Stiles was going to murder Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncooked Spaghetti and Hulk

"Scotttttt when you asked me to come to the gym with you, I didn't know you meant at 7 in the freaking morning." Stiles protested swinging his empty coffee cup around in the air as they approached the gym doors. 

"I'm sorry but the good treadmills are always taken up later on in the day!" Scott pouted turning to Stiles and giving him a signature puppy dog look. Bastard. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes and suppressed the urge to chuck his cup at Scott's stupidly perfect face, instead opting to throw it in the actual trash for once. 

"You're so glad I can run off of Starbucks or we would both be screwed." Stiles sighed and followed Scott as he navigated around the gym like a pro- forgetting why he agreed to the deal in the first place. 

He vaguely remembers getting asked about this sometime during a video game session but who knows when it's 2 am, you forgot to take your meds, and you're hyped on the combo of red bull and COD? 

"I'm pretty sure you took advantage of me during a COD session bro, that's off limits." Stiles grumbled as Scott shot him a questioning glance before shaking his head with a smile. Stiles huffed and looked around to see more people then he expected at the gym at this time. He hoped no one from school worked out here at 7 because Stiles hadn't been to a gym in close to..... Ok stiles hadn't ever been to a gym (in his defense he had a REALLY fast metabolism, okay?) and he wanted to minimize the casualties that came with a half-asleep Stiles on a work out machine. 

Scott stopped eruptly and turned to Stiles with a smile. 

"Here are the treadmills!" And Stiles did not understand where the enthusiasm came from - nor did he care to find out. He spotted a vending machine not even 15 feet away and was very tempted to see if they had Cheetos when Scott whipped out his iPod and motioned to the treadmill next to him.

"Nope. Nada. Zip. No way am I running at 7 am. I'm here aren't I? For moral support or something?" Stiles smiled weakly and slid down the wall to the floor as Scott shrugged and put his earbuds into his ears. 

Stiles continued to eye the machine before deciding to take another look at everything around (without moving of course). Looking out the window, he watched as the sky turned pink in preparation for the sunrise and a yawn overtook him. His eyes readjusted and he looked instead into the reflection of the glass at the other machines in the building. His eyes caught to a particular person sitting in the weight lifting section and they narrowed in confusion.... That person kinda resembled someone.... But who? 

He squinted and then turned around and... Holy hale! Correction: Derek hale. 

Stiles shot up and pressed the off button on Scott's machine causing him to fall sideways and land gracefully onto the floor with a thud. 

"What the hell Stiles??" Scott yelled as Stiles pulled him behind a pole and motioned for him to quiet down before clamping a hand over Scott's mouth. 

"Dude. Derek hale is here working out in the weights section and I may be slightly panicking." And Scott interrupted him with a chuckle. 

"Brooo-"

"I know." 

"-We should ask him to come work out with us!" 

"NO. NO NO NO. That is most definitely the opposite of what I was thinking. I mean look at me!" Stiles waved his hands frantically to show emphasis on how wrong Scott truly was and Scott- bless his werewolfy heart- had the decency to look at him as if to say 'I am.' 

"I look like a piece of uncooked spaghetti Scott, how am I supposed to impress the hulk himself?" Stiles tried at explaining his situation. 

"Oh yea you still like D- him don't you?" Scott tried and Stiles nodded looking around to make sure no one had heard them. 

"Yes I still like him Scott and if we were in a library then I would be all for calling him over because I could show off my great reading and researching skills but since we are in basic Stiles Hell, calling him over seems mostly off limits-" 

"Hey Derek!" 

Stiles snapped out of his ramble to see Scott- that traitor- running over to see Derek. Being the absolutely amazing and loyal friend he was, he slowly made his way behind Scott thinking of all the ways he could mix wolfsbane discreetly into meals. 

"Oh hey Scott- Stiles- what brings you guys here?" Stiles cleared his throat and averted his eyes because hot damn a sweaty Derek taking off his shirt was not an image Stiles needed at this time (or at any time that didn't involve a bed and a bit more skin on skin contact).

"Well you know we're working out since it is a gym?" Scott shrugged as if the question wasn't absolutely crazy and Stiles nodded along as if he had been running miles next to Scott instead of contemplating whether or not the vending machine had spicy Cheetos or regular. 

"I see you guys like the treadmills. I prefer a more outdoorsy approach- mainly running through the woods on the preserve." And Scott continued talking as Stiles eyes traced a very interesting drip of sweat take a journey down Derek's abs into his shorts. 

"Stiles?" Damn it he had been caught.

"I don't know the question but the answer is yes" Stiles responded with a rub of his neck. Scott looked thoroughly amused and his face held a dreadful smirk. 

"The question was if you and Scott wanted to work out with me?" And Stiles nodded before he could even realize it, cursing his reflexes. He turned to glare at Scott as Derek gave them both an award winning smile. 

Stiles thought of the Cheetos waiting for him in the vending machine and sighed dejectedly. This was going to be a lonnggg morning. 

An hour later and Stiles entire dignity gone, he feigned an excuse to go to the bathroom, and left Scott and Derek to run the 20 miles or whatever psycho workout wolves did. He swerved past the bathroom and almost ran to the vending machine to see the Cheetos sitting on the fourth row. Deciding he deserved at least one bag he took out his wallet and searched through for a single dollar which finally (after an impressive amount of time) he found smushed between some skee ball tickets and a picture of his mom from years ago. Mentally fist pumping- he shoved the dollar into the machine and typed in "25C" and........ 

Nothing. 

The Cheetos wrack thing moved slightly but then stopped. No no no no no Stiles thought as he banged on the machine with his closed fist and slid to the floor. It was broken. The machine was freaking broken. He cursed not bringing Scott with him because the werewolf strength definitely could've come in handy but instead he groaned loudly and slinked back to where Scott and Derek were talking about protein shakes. 

"Hey Stiles are you ok? You were gone pretty long and you look like someone just stole your first born." 'Might as well have' Stiles thought, and Scott's brow furrowed in worry.

"You know me I trip over my own feet 24/7, I just fell on my way back- no biggie." And Derek chuckled but looked slightly unconvinced. 

"Ok..." Scott rubbed a hand down his face and they stood in an awkward silence for a good five minutes. 

"Hey Scott, as fun as making a fool of myself here has been I really must be going because I promised Lydia I'd help her study for The Chemistry test on Monday and she may or may not stab me with one of her perfectly manicured nails if I'm late so..." Stiles motioned to his wrist tapping at it as if it were a wristwatch and he were out of time. 

"Oh! Ok, it was nice seeing you Derek and I hope you... act on your crush soon." Scott winked at Derek and strolled off leaving a blushing Stiles to scurry behind him awkwardly. 

"Act on his crush??" Stiles winced at the crack in his voice and tried to conceal his jealous face. 

"Hey I'll meet you in the jeep I have to use the bathroom." Scott hurried off and Stiles nodded confusedly before tripping over a shoelace and falling to the floor. 

"Ow." He winced pulling himself up just as Derek strolled by holding a bag of ... Cheetos?!? 

"Hey look at my luck? I just had to hit the machine once and they fell right down." Derek looked so surprised that it was almost fake..... Wait a sec.... Stiles gasped in realization and sulked over with a glare. 

"You knew didn't you." 

"You didn't even act like you were going in the right direction to the bathroom, Stiles."

"Excuse me for wanting some Cheetos. I deserved them after your monster workout." 

"Oh yea all five push-ups you did, what a hunk." 

"Those are technically mine." Stiles glared at the Cheetos bag. 

"Well look who has them now." 

"Give me one."

"Hmm..." 

"Please???" Stiles all but got on his knees in attempt to persuade Derek. 

"I don't know, you might have to do something for it." And Derek has that stupid glint in his eye that made Stiles stomach clench up in adoration. 

Stiles looked around and winked before kissing Derek on the cheek, permanently stunning him, as he swooped down and stole a Cheeto from the bag. 

"Text me later!" Stiles yelled over his shoulder and laughed at Derek's gaped mouth and colored cheeks. 

The gym wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias for reading !!  
> I wrote this one night while laughing at myself for my lack of gym visits *sigh* 
> 
> Ugh I'm SOO sorry for my lack of updates on Objection! I've been studying for my finals and it's been cray-Z. 
> 
> Also, I've been looking for a beta - someone I could maybe email work to before I post it and they could help edit my grammar issues?? Idk comment below if you would be interested! 
> 
> Thanks and tell me what you think I LOVE reading comments !! -STW


End file.
